Summer Firestar the Cat
Summer Firestar the cat is a fan character made by http://summerthecat14.deviantart.com/. Basic Info *Name: Summer Silverdale Firestar *Nicknames: Sum, Princess Summer ( To be explained later on in this page ) *Age: 14 *Species: Mobian Burmese Cat *Family: January ( Jenny ) Annie-Kate Firestar ( Twin sister ), Blast S'Ashton Firestar ( Twin Brother ), April Aurora Firestar ( Mother ), Autumn Firestar ( Father ) *Fave Food: Sushi *Fave Drink: Orange Soda *Likes: Sewing, swimming, friends, family Backround Story I'm not the best in backstories, and this might be the story but maybe not, so here. Summer had lived a normal life in the Solar zone, even though she was a princess, she, and her siblings were not spoiled or anything like that. But they weren't perfect either. One day, Jenny was found and hypnotized by Medusa ( My character ) and sent to kidnap her sister, Summer for ransom. Without Medusa noticing Jenny's hypnosis wore off, then they sneaked back home. With their parents worried about the two. Then the three triplets wanted to know how to fight and defend them selfs a year later, and the king and queen both said yes, they learned to fight eventually, Jenny experiencing the least so using a large cleaver for a weapon she can scare some opponents. The team later traveled to Angel Island at age thirteen to experience new things. Then they would split up and meet back at the emerald shrine in a few hours. She saw a hurt chao on the master emerald and went to get it, Knuckles then thought she was trying to steal the emerald, and before she got to the chao, Knuckles attacked the lavender cat. A while later Knuckles had defeated Summer, then saw the wounded chao on the emerald. He helped her up and apoligized to her for the misunderstanding. Then Blast and Jenny returned, Blast holding two emeralds he had not been familier with. Then they got off the island and continued on. Meeting sonic while he was funning and bumped into Blast. He welcomed them and introduced himself as he was not familier with them nor never seen them before. Blast asked Sonic what the emeralds was and if he wanted them, since they had no use for them. Sonic took the emeralds and said he had to go and they went to see more. Jenny saw Julie-Su from a distance and began to tease and joke around with her about her tech. She ( Julie-Su ) later began to get irritated and told Jenny to leave her alone, Summer and Blast greatfull that it didn't start a fight. Then they stopped looking and made some progress in training. A few months later on Mobius, they have made more fighting progress and made alot of new friends. Summer decided to stay on Mobius, and her siblings stayed too. Then after their new adventure awaits them Personality Summer is happy, hotheaded, shy, and pretty naive, and all those together get Summer in a lot of fights and trouble. She has a really bad temper, and she really hates to be teased. She's not fearful and pretty serious. She also wants people to get along with each other instead of pointless arguments. Abilities *She just punches and kicks usually *She uses her headband sometimes as a weapon *The gem on her dress can open up and hold small items, Summer usually puts in smoke bombs and or small, bead-like dynamite sticks. *KILL IT WIT FIAH! ( Means she can firebend ) She's a hard hitter but she hits before thinking, so its easy to hit her, she's also not that fast when it comes to speed. If you get her temper up high enough, she can hit really hard but will pretty much miss as she never thinks of how the opponent will dodge the attack. She's a better fighter when she's in her super form, Super Summer. These are the super attacks *Boomerang: Like I said before, she can use her headband as a boomerang. *Healing Flames: Heals anyone she does it to. *Mega Punch: When she uses this, it will cause some pretty good damage to the enemy. *Net of Flames: Traps the enemy under a large, net-like lair of blue flames, while giving damage. Interactions With Other Characters Sonic the Hedgehog ' The two get along pretty well, their first meeting was about the only one that didn't go wrong ( XD ) ''Tails "Miles" Prower ''' They get along pretty well, she visits his shop a lot too see if he's done anything new or if that plant out his window is growing. '''Knuckles the Echidna They're okay friends, but they often argue... a lot... Amy Rose Not so good friends, they fight a lot. Amy thinks Summer likes Sonic. Blaze the Cat They are good friends, as they have many things in common. Theme 1/6 is Summer's theme Category:Cats